


Atemporal

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [295]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: atemporal: adjective: ā-ˈtem-p(ə-)rəl: independent of or unaffected by time, timelessFrom Dictionary.com:'The first syllable of the English adjective atemporal “not subject to time, timeless” is formed from an, a-, the Greek prefix of negation, absence, or privation (called in the grammar books the “alpha privative”). The Greek forms derive from a reduced form of Proto-Indo-European ne “not,” the same source as Sanskrit an-, a- (the identity of the Greek and Sanskrit forms is one of the features linking Greek and Sanskrit), the Germanic (English) prefix un- and Latin in- (and its assimilated forms il-, im-, ir-). Atemporal entered English in the 19th century."





	Atemporal

John loved mornings when he woke up first. He slowly opened his eyes and took a breath; Sherlock was still there, his lanky limbs tangled around him, his wild curls in every direction, his warm breath ticking his ear, reminding John of what they had been doing just a few short hours ago. At the moment though, he felt atemporal, there were no cases on, he had no clinic hours for the next few days, time was irrelevant. All that mattered was the ridiculous man draped over him. He rarely had this opportunity, to simply be aware of how they fit together, how Sherlock's weight felt against him, and - "hmmmm...." how sparks shot through him when Sherlock shifted just. like. that. 

"Morning, John."

"Seems to be - hmmmm..."

"Anywhere we have to be?"

"Nope."

"Good."


End file.
